


jelly puppy

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: minhyuk is avoiding hyunwoo and hyunwoo wonders why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on monsta x's mafia game, where kihyun said he was talking with hyunwoo about the mafia, and minhyuk's reaction was the cutest thing ever.
> 
> p.s. lame title is lame.

_"i was talking with him earlier, but every time i mentioned mafia, he would change the topic."_

_"are you two dating? why were you two talking alone?"_

 

minhyuk was avoiding hyunwoo and everyone could see it. after they finished the first episode of monsta x ray filming, minhyuk refused to talk to hyunwoo, neither did he want to look at his direction. no, he didn't even let hyunwoo help him walk even though his knee was throbbing in pain. everyone wondered why, he knew even hyunwoo wondered, but he remained silent. their way back to dorm was heavy with awkwardness, all because they knew minhyuk wasn't behaving like the sunshine he usually was.

that was why, hyunwoo pulled minhyuk to his shared room with hoseok and hyungwon—gently, because minhyuk was still limping because of his knee—and locked the door, so no one could disturb them. "so," he started, "tell me."

minhyuk averted his eyes from hyunwoo. "tell you what?" he asked nonchalantly. "there's nothing to tell."

hyunwoo knew minhyuk could be this stubborn when he was mad and he _hated_ dealing with stubborn people. but, this was minhyuk, the minhyuk he treasured a lot more than anyone else, so he took a deep breath, trying to be as patient as he could be. "you're upset. something  _i_ did has made you upset."

"i'm not upset," minhyuk crossed his arms in front of his chest, "but i'm tired. i want to go to sleep. goodnight."

of course, hyunwoo wouldn't let it slide just like that. either hoseok or hyungwon would bang on the door, demanding to get their beds back, but he wouldn't let minhyuk escape before he knew what the problem was and how to fix it. he couldn't wait until tomorrow, no, he couldn't bear minhyuk's coldness until tomorrow.

"minhyuk," he held minhyuk by the wrist, "tell me what's my fault."

"nothing."

"look at me when we're talking, minhyuk."

it seems his voice was stern enough to make minhyuk shudder before doing what he had ordered. "it's nothing, hyunwoo. now, please, i'm tired. my knee's killing me. i want to rest."

"not until you tell me what's wrong between us."

minhyuk inhaled loudly, exasperatedly. "look, hyunwoo—"

before he could finish his words, a row of knocks on the door were heard. "hyunwoo," it was kihyun's voice, "you'd better open this door soon or else you should carry hyungwon to his bed, he's almost knocked out on the couch."

hyunwoo ran his fingers through his black hair. he exhaled deeply before answering, "yes, kihyunnie. just give me a moment, yeah?"

"hurry up, bear."

minhyuk's scoff made hyunwoo turn his attention back to the younger. "we'd better listen to kihyun," the dark brown-haired guy said scornfully, "we all know how scary your  _boyfriend_ is when we don't do what he has said immediately."

there was silence between them when hyunwoo tried to proceed what minhyuk had just said. "boyfriend? since when kihyun and i became  _boyfriends_ again?"

minhyuk shot him an angry glare, and hyunwoo could see hurt blending in his dark orbs. "how could i know? maybe since you two often talked secretly without the others? god knows when, hyunwoo!"

hyunwoo's mouth gaped. his brain was working ever so slowly, but now he could guess what made minhyuk give him a cold shoulder. "don't tell me," he took minhyuk's hand, tangling their fingers together; he squeezed minhyuk's hand when the younger tried to pull it away from him. "is this about my conversation with kihyun during the mafia game?"

a shade of red covered minhyuk's cheeks, but he kept his cold behavior. "it doesn't matter anymore."

when the realization hit hyunwoo, he couldn't help but laugh. "are you jealous?" he asked teasingly, grinning when minhyuk's cheeks turned even redder.

"i'm not jealous!" the brunet snapped. "why should i be? because you had a secret conversation with kihyun? ha, you wish!"

hyunwoo's laughter died slowly, but a smile lingered on his face. "we were talking about the game and nothing more, puppy," his voice was soft. "you shouldn't be jealous when you know my heart belongs to this particular bundle of sunshine of the group."

minhyuk, still blushing madly, pouted, but he didn't resist when hyunwoo bring him into his arms. "kihyun is perfect for you," he muttered, and now hyunwoo could hear the jealousy clearly in his tone. "he has everything i don't. he's more mature than me. he helps you handle this group. you two are a perfect match. i wouldn't be surprised if one day you admitted you'd fallen for him."

hyunwoo softened at how minhyuk sounded so insecure; he understood why. the whole mom and dad roles in the group always managed to make minhyuk jealous, let alone all comments from fans on sns that often said kihyun was the only one who could complete hyunwoo. it was all trivial things to hyunwoo, but minhyuk was way too sensitive not to take it to heart.

"we'll never know if one day i will really fall for kihyun," hyunwoo chuckled when minhyuk whined, "but i know that right now, i only want you and not kihyun, not anyone else."

"you never told me that," minhyuk nuzzled his face into hyunwoo's shoulder. "you never told me that you want me."

"we hugged. we kissed. we made love. wasn't it obvious enough?"

"you never said it to me," the younger's arms around him tightened as he spoke, "what if you only played with me? we'd never know."

hyunwoo pulled away from minhyuk only to tug the younger male's chin, bringing the beautiful face up. "you've heard it now, though. i want you. only you."

later, hyunwoo could feel a smile on minhyuk's lips when he captured them into a warm, tender kiss.

("i think i just heard minhyuk's moans," hoseok said in a low voice.

"i can't believe hyunwoo threw us away to fuck minhyuk in _our_ room," hyungwon groaned. "shit, i miss my bed.")


End file.
